Ela vai voltar Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles sempre brigavam, mas o amor deles era maior..


**Ela vai voltar (Todos os defeitos de uma mulher perfeita).**

**Charlie Brown Jr.**

Tiago Potter estava confuso, a vida dele ele tinha feito o que ele queria, mas tudo parece ter mudado, tudo mudou quando ele conheceu ela.

Lílian Evans.

Aquela garota conseguia o deixar sem reação, não que ela fazia algo com ele, só a simples presença dela o fazia se perder nos pensamentos.

-O que esta acontecendo comigo? –ele olha para ela que lia um livro –devo estar ficando louco –

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

-E oficial... Eu fiquei maluco –Tiago resmungava para si ao ver a ruiva a sua frente com a cara de poucos amigos.

-Então Tiago James Potter? Vai me contar o por que de estar fora da torre a estas horas? –ele suspira e fala.

-Você acreditaria que eu fui na cozinha? –tudo o que ele viu era o cabelo dela voando ao que ela saiu e o som da porta do dormitório batendo –Ela ainda vai me fazer ser internado em St Mungus... –ele se senta e fica encarando o fogo.

**Ela não é o tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho.**

-Então Pontas –Sírius falava com um sorriso –Como foi o ultimo confronto com a ruivinha? –Tiago bufa e fala algo que eles não entendem.

-Parece que ele esta realmente gostando dela Almofadinhas –Remo fala calmamente ao que Tiago lhe lança um olhar bravo.

-Eu não estou apaixonado pela Evans, Aluado –mas derrepente ele nota que ela o encarava e fica sem reação.

-Claro que você não esta apaixonado por ela Pontas... Você esta amando ela isso sim –Tiago olha para Remo, cadê aquele nerd tímido do amigo dele? Ele apenas se levanta e sai.

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

Ele estava voando pela escola, era uma das coisas que o acalmava, mas mesmo ali ele pensava nela, será que Remo estava certo? Ele estava amando aquela ruiva que sempre o batia? Tudo bem que eles se davam bem ate o segundo ano, mas depois eles não se falavam mais, mas ele não poderia negar que ele achava fascinante o cabelo dela, os olhos verdes dela pareciam hipnóticos, ele poderia se perder nos olhos dela.

-Merlin... Eu estou gostando de Lílian Evans –ele dá um mergulho com a vassoura bem no meio do lago.

**Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser**

**Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser.**

-Lílian –ele fala confuso ao ver ela na beira do lago –O que faz aqui? –ela encarava ele confusa também e fala.

-Eu sempre venho aqui para pensar... Mas... O que você estava fazendo dentro do lago? –ele olha para baixo e vê a roupa encharcada –venha aqui... Assim você vai pegar um resfriado –ela puxa a varinha e faz um feitiço que o seca.

-Obrigado –ele fala quietamente.

-Vai me contar o por que você tentou se afogar? –ela nota a vassoura dele e fala –Não vá me dizer que você mergulhou com a vassoura no lago? –ele olha para a vassoura e depois para ela.

-Sim –era tudo o que ele falou.

-Por que você fez uma loucura dessas? –ele dá de ombros e fala.

-Estava pensando –e começa a sair.

**Ela não é o tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho.**

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ QUER ME CONTAR O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ? –Tiago quase pula de susto ao que ela gritou.

-Por que você quer saber Lílian? –ele pergunta para ela que estreita os olhos.

-Você sabe muito bem o porque eu quero saber –Tiago olha para o céu e suspira.

-Você quer saber o que esta acontecendo comigo? Você quer mesmo saber? Esta bem... Sabe por que eu me joguei lá do céu e mergulhei no meio do lago? Foi por sua causa, por você estou assim Lílian Evans... TUDO ISSO POR VOCÊ –ele se vira e começa a correr, por que ele não poderia ficar quieto e sair?

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

Os amigos notaram que Tiago estava diferente, mas ele não contava o que estava acontecendo, ate que Sírius não agüenta e o encurrala em uma sala.

-Fala... Que inferno aconteceu com você Pontas? –ao ver que ele ia sair, ele fala –E a Evans não e? –Tiago para e olha para o amigo –Tiago, você sabe que sou seu amigo, eu sei que você falou algo para a Evans e agora esta assim, o que aconteceu? –Tiago apenas abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Eu apenas joguei na cara dela que a amo... Era isso que você queria ouvir Almofadinhas? –ele vai para a porta e fala –Não conte para ninguém esta bem? –ele não espera resposta e sai.

**Fazer da vida o que melhor possa ser  
Traçar um rumo novo em direção ao sol  
Me sinto muito bem  
Quando vejo o pôr-do-sol  
Só pra fazer nascer a lua.  
**Ele estava no meio da floresta proibida, ele pode ver no canto do olho, Remo, Sírius, Arabella, Narcisa e ela, no começo ele não a queria lá, mas quem disse que ele poderia mudar a mente de Lílian Evans?

Ele estava no meio da clareira tentando soltar um pouco do poder que ele tinha despertado no verão, o avô dele tinha o ajudado a se concentrar a liberar o poder quando ele estivesse em excesso, as vezes isso resultava em algumas arvores caída, mas ele sabia que os amigos não o abandonariam, muito menos ela.

-Acho que esta vai ser a ultima –ele falou aos amigos que levantam um feitiço de proteção forte, ela olhava para ele com amor, sim, ele tinha conseguido conquistar o coração dela, agora ele era feliz por completo, com um urro de dor uma onda de energia passa por toda a floresta e logo ele estava caído no chão, mas ele pode notar que ela acariciava os cabelos dele.

-Estou aqui para você amor –ela fala quietamente.

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

**Mas ela vai voltar...**

Ele sorria para ela no dia seguinte, ela tinha deslizado para a enfermaria com a capa de invisibilidade e estava deitada ao lado dele, ele pensava nas varias vezes que eles brigaram, mas de uma forma ou de outra eles sempre voltavam, ele ainda se lembra do que os pais dele falaram no dia em que conheceram ela.

Ela era a companheira de alma dele.

Era muito raro isso, mas ele sorri ao que ela acorda delicadamente e sorri para ele.

-Eu te amo Lílian Evans –ele a beija delicadamente, embora ele fizesse sempre algumas bobeiras, ele teria certeza que ela sempre voltaria para ele, ele faria de tudo para mostrar para ela que a amava.

**  
**

**esta song vai para a minha linda lily.. a minha filhinha que eu adoro demais.. te adoro linda..**

**ISSO MESMO SOBRINHA LINDA DA TITIA... TEM QUE EXIGIR SONGS DO TEU PAI..**

**Jewel... estou falando com a minha filha.. xispa..**

**COMO E QUE E? XISPA? VC VAI VER UMA COISA... DRAKEEEEEEE ALMOÇOOOOOO**

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**


End file.
